Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - BOW STRING RICCO
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It is not to be mistaken with Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 02, which sounds somewhat similar. Used In TV Shows * The Addams Family (1992 Series) * Animal Crackers (Heard once in the intro.) * The Baby Huey Show * Between the Lions (Heard once in "The Ram in the Pepper Patch.") * Big Time Rush * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * The Book of Pooh * Brain Stew * Breadwinners * Camp Lazlo * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "A Mom Cartoon" and "Comedy of Feathers.") * Dora the Explorer (Heard twice in "Rapido, Tico!".) * Elmo's World * The Emperor's New School (Heard once in "Rabbit Face.") * Fairy Tale Police Department * Fanboy and Chum Chum * The Flintstones * The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series * Harvey Girls Forever! * Higglytown Heroes (Heard twice in "Kip's Dad Gets a Strike.") * The Huckleberry Hound Show * The Jetsons * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Witch-ay Woman.") * Krypto the Superdog (Heard once in "Super-Flea.") * LazyTown (Heard once in "Miss Roberta".) * Littlest Pet Shop (1995) * The Loud House * Marsupilami * Max & Ruby (Heard once in "Ruby's Hula Hoop" and "Max Says Goodbye".) * My Life as a Teenage Robot * My Dad the Rock Star * The Muppet Show * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Pink Panther and Pals (Heard once in "Pinkazioc Era" and "Catching Forty Pinks.") * Pink Panther and Sons * PrankStars * Robot Chicken * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rocko's Modern Life * Rubbadubbers (Heard once in "Sherrif Terrence.") * Sesame Street * Sidekick (Heard once in "The Amazing Super-Chores", in a high pitch.) * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Denture Adventure.") * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants * Super Duper Sumos * Timon & Pumbaa * The Tom and Jerry Show * The Tom and Jerry Show (1975 TV series) * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales in the House * The Wacky World of Tex Avery (Heard once in "Mine, Mine, Mine!.") * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Wander Over Yonder * What a Cartoon! (Heard once in "Dino: Stay Out!" and "Sledgehammer O'Possum in: What's Goin' On Back There?) * Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) * WordWorld * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard once in "Goo-Goo Grief".) * The Yogi Bear Show (Heard once in "Droop-A-Long Yogi" and "Batty Yogi".) Movies * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * George of the Jungle (1997) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) * The Wild (2006) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) Websites * Headsprout Videos * Animals Around Me (2010) (Videos) * Baby Dolittle: Neighborhood Animals (2001) (Videos) * Bert and Ernie's Word Play (2002) (Videos) Video Games Online: * Whack Your Ex PC: * Let's Explore the Airport With Buzzy the Knowledge Bug (video game) * Reader Rabbit's Reading Development Library 2 PlayStation 2: * Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights (This sound effect is only heard when Scooby is performing the super smash along with H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM.) SNES: * Earthworm Jim 2 Nintendo 64: * Banjo-Kazooie * Conker's Bad Fur Day * Donkey Kong 64 Nintendo GameCube: * Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights (This sound effect is only heard when Scooby is performing the super smash along with H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM.) Commercials * Denny's - Breakfast Skillets (1997) Shorts * Clippety Clobbered (1966) (Shorts) * Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) * Pinky Malinky (2009) (Cartoon Network Europe Pilot) * Tom and Jerry: The Mansion Cat (2001) Promos * Fox Kids: Take The Ride (1998) (Promos) * Kids WB Mucha Lucha New Series (2002) (Promos) Trailers * Good Burger (1997) (Trailers) * The Nuttiest Nutcracker (1999) (Trailers) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) (Trailers) * The Tigger Movie (2000) (Trailers) Toys * Shelcore/Bruin (2001): Shakin' Wacky Sound Driver YouTube Videos * The Beanie Babies Movie (2009) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Pencilmation * Webkinz * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) Miscellaneous * Zoog Disney (Miscellaneous) DVD Extras * Alice in Wonderland: The Masterpiece Edition DVD (2004) - Virtual Wonderland Party Other Media * Hanna-Barbera: Cartoon Sound FX (1994) (Other Media) Anime * Hajime no Ippo * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * Sonic X * Toradora! Image Gallery * Main arcle: Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - BOW STRING RICCO/Image Gallery Audio Samples